s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Breaker
The Breaker is a melee weapon in S4 League. It is a part of the "Dark Lightning" series of weapons. The weapon is a massive hammer that is very similar to a battle hammer. It is primarily silver, with the peen (the blunt end of a hammer) black. The Force Pack variant, Gate Breaker, is Lilith's signature weapon. This is the most powerful melee weapon in S4League. This weapon has a very high range and damage. Attacks are fast without cool down. Jump attack crush Counter Sword Guard. Controls Advantages *Effective with Height Advantage. *Wide range. *Heavy damage. *Extremely spammable. *Useful for both Offensive & Defensive play styles. *Potent jump attack, comparable to the Storm Bat's. Disadvantages *Cannot critical without Enchants or Red eSper Chips. *Charge attack is easily predictable. *The user cannot move while attacking. *Extremely slow normal attacks. *Note: These disadvantages can be overcome really quickly if one relies soley on the Jump Attack, as all of these weaknesses are from the Swing and Charged Attack. Although it is true that it cannot stun/critical, the speed of the Jump attack easily makes up for this, and it can cause an enemy to flinch for long periods of time, and this is equal to a small stun. Range and damage *Each normal attack moves the user forward about 50 *Normal attack: 350, 60 damage *Jump attack: 600, 45 damage *Charge attack: 600 radius from location of impact, 45-90 damage *The Jump attack seems to hit even further than the bat's jump atk but since it has a rather narrow splash range, dodge to the side or right behind the attacker might help, try not to wall jump when you're targetted since you'll be sitting duck for a while. The jump attack can seemingly increase when in areas such as St. 2's starway. Splash Angle *Normal attack and Jump attack have a 180 deg splash infront of the user *Charged attack effects an area of ~400 around impact point (~500 infront of the user). Tips *Breaker, true to its name, is extremely efficient when it comes to breaking objects. Its Jump Attack can easily smash breakable objects, which in combination with its low cooldown time, may make it a valuable weapon in certain Touchdown maps. *In a one on one melee fight, it's recommended to use Jump Attacks, since due to their low cooldown time you can remain reasonably mobile. Only use the Swipe and Charge attacks if you know your opponent doesn't have enough SP to immediately "faint" out of the knockback/stun and retaliate during the cooldown. Normally, you should continuously jump attack three times in a row and this will kill the enemy. Do not normally attempt to Swipe because this causes a huge delay, and if it does not kill, you may be subject to your opponent retaliating. *The Swipe Attack has a very wide hit arc. This can make it a good base defense weapon to use in Touchdown, since you can potentially knock back many goal rushers at once. But for some with a height difference in platforms, if you are on the higher elevation, this may not be wise to do because you may miss the Swipe just above their heads. *Charging the Breaker while waiting behind a corner for an approaching enemy is effective and tactical ; assuming they're unaware of you. They will have little to no time to prevent the devastating amount of damage. This must be aimed with care because it takes a chunk out of your SP and has a huge delay. *An uncharged Charged Attack is still quite powerful, and is almost as fast as a normal swing. Use them if you have the SP to spare. As mentioned above, it must be aimed or that SP will go to waste and you will be open waiting for the delay of the attack to be over. *If you have the SP, chain a uncharged Charged Attack after a Jump attack. This combination is powerful enough to heavily injure or outright kill most opponents. If you see that your opponent may be using AP stats, add another Jump attack, this is because of the defense that AP gives players, allowing them extra health and defence, and because of the short delay of the Jump attack, this can allow you to chain a Charge Attack after your second Jump attack, assuming it does not outright kill them. *The Breaker's Jump Attack is very, very spammable compared to other melee attacks due to it's short recovery time. Players should abuse this Jump Attack. Although the community calls player's "noobs" for using this weapon, they are mostly new to the game, as many Pro ranked and S4 ranked players have a Gate Breaker in matches because of the devastation of the Jump Attack. Gallery Teaser poster BreakerS4.jpg|Breaker promotional photo GATE BREAKER PROMOTIONAL.jpg|Gate Breaker Promotional 오리엔탈브레이커유니크_gm커넥션.jpg|Oriental Breaker Promotional Concept art GateBreaker Art.jpg|Concept art of Gate Breaker. Breaker Art.jpg|Concept art of Breaker and Gate Breaker. Others Kill gate breaker.png|Unused Gate Breaker kill icon. Breaker lilith.png|A male player wielding the Breaker. Breaker stats.png|The Breaker's stats.